Southron Village
|added in = (as Near Harad) (renamed) |removed in = (Redesign of Near Harad)}} The Southron village is a collection of several structures that form a village. These villages can be found in the Near Harad fertile biome and usually contain many valuable items as the village has at least sixteen baskets and has a high chance of having one (or more) bazaars, which feature four traders each. This structure, as a whole or in components, can be created using structure spawners in creative mode, but be warned - spawning in this structure can cause several seconds of lag due to its large size. Appearance Centre Each village has a village centre that contains a roofed well. On the roof of the well grows a date palm tree. Two enclosures for animals (sheep, boars, chickens, camels, etc.) and two small farm plots (for wheat, potatoes, carrots, etc.) surround the well. Streets From the village centre, straight streets 24 blocks in length branch off in each direction. Every street has its own colour in the middle and two houses on each side, making a total of 16 small houses. Corners In the corners of the village (furthest from the centre) are a selection of randomly chosen buildings from the following list; every combination is possible: * large house * tower * bazaar Nearly everything in the village is made of brick mixed with and stained clay. Southron House Southron houses are the most abundant structure in a village and the only structures that have a certainty to be present in any one village. Sixteen of them always spawn, with two on each side of the four roads of the village. They consist of a single room, which contains a furnace, a normal and a , and a basket with mostly food and drink. A ladder leads to a porch on top, which is furnished with two beds. There are four hibiscus or flame of Harad flowers, one in each corner. Southron Large House Southron large houses are owned by the richer members of the Southron society and are only found in the corners of the village. They are made from bricks and hardened clay. On the ground floor, they contain various foods and drinks on a table, a barrel of araq or another alcoholic drink, two furnaces, and a basket with mostly food in it. On the top floor, there is a bedroom with two normal beds. A door leads to the balcony with either two flame of Harad or two hibiscus plants. Southron Tower Southron towers are military structures. They are the biggest buildings in the village, and can only be found in the corners. They have a good chance to include complete armour sets and are thus good starting buildings for Southron players. Since the towers are entered by Haradric gates, which are combined with some bronze bars. The tower features three or four floors (including the ground floor) plus the roof. It has a spiral staircase in the middle to get up and down. Each floor has one random object on each side. The objects can be one of the following: *Gate (only on one side of the ground floor) *Haradric brick table (with a plate with food or a of araq or another alcoholic drink on top) *Armour stand (with a complete set of armour) * * *Basket (containing equipment, , araq, and some other materials) The roof has four Southron banners and eight burning hearth blocks. The tower is occupied by warriors and archers, one per floor. Towers do not house warlords; instead, these NPCs can be found in the fortresses which appear in both the fertile and desert regions of Near Harad. Southron Bazaar ; blacksmiths added in }} The corners of the village can also comprise Southron bazaars. There are always four shops here, each housing one of the traders of . It is possible to encounter two (or more) of the same type of trader in a single bazaar. The shops themselves are constructed from date palm wood and wool (various colours). Each shop contains items in accordance with what its trader sells. These items (plants, ores, food, drinks, kebab stands, furnaces, and anvils) are worth looting, since they are easy to get. Population Every small house is home to one Southron which leads to a total of sixteen base population. The additional population depends on which additional structures the village has and ranges from four to sixteen. The bazaars are home to four Southron traders and the towers are home to one warrior (or archer) per floor. The large houses also contain one Southron each. History This village was added in as "Near Harad Village" in a first Harad redesign. In it was renamed "Southron Village" as all Near Harad related content was renamed. Finally it was removed in during a complete redesign of Near Harad. There are a lot of subfaction-specific Near Harad s now. Gallery NearHaradVillageCentre.png|The village centre with well, farms and animals. NearHaradVillageStreet.png|In the street, looking towards the centre. NearHaradVillageHouseInside.png|Inside a small house. NearHaradVillageLargeHouseInside.png|Inside a large house. NearHaradVillageTower.png|Southron tower, as part of the village. NearHaradVillageTowerInside.png|Inside the tower, ground floor. NearHaradVillageBazaar.png|On a bazaar. Category:Structures Category:Harad Category:Near Harad Category:Evil Category:Environment Category:Looting Category:Settlement